


Happy Birthday

by girlwthesoftsound



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwthesoftsound/pseuds/girlwthesoftsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of guys bein dudes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthebec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthebec/gifts).



> this is just a cute lil story for my good friend bec whatthebecs birthday which is not far from matty's birthday so enjoy. or don't. i don't care. i think it's cute.

"Fuck off George, let me sleep" Matty said, swatting near his ear where he was being tickled. But his hand hit something that definitely wasn't his best friend, it was much lighter and less...skin and bone like. He sat up and opened his eyes, looking around the room to see what had to be hundreds of balloons, some floating near the ceiling and other spread across the floor and bed. Matty let out a loud childish laugh as he started to play with them, jumping slightly when the door opened and George barged in yelling loudly "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". He was holding a plate with a tall stack of pancakes, a few candles shoved roughly into them, the wicks having been lit already as wax had dripped down to the top pancake.  
"You're fucking mental, George, y'know that right?" Matty said, taking the plate and blowing the candles out, taking off the top pancake along with the candles before picking up a clean one to bite into. "Don't suppose you brought any butter or syrup or even utensils, did you?" he asked, clearly unbothered by this fact as he ate his breakfast with his hands.  
"Haven't got any of that, not even sure if the pancake mix is good...can that stuff go bad?" George asked as he pushed some balloons out of the way and sat down in front of Matty, taking a pancake off of the plate and starting in on it.  
"Don't think so...s'just powder stuff, yeah?" Matty said his mouth full as he continued to shove food into it, they tasted alright so he wasn't really worried. Although he really couldn't remember when they bought pancake mix. "So what's the plan for today?" he asked after he had eaten about three pancakes "No parties, right? You promised" he watched George roll his eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah no parties, we heard you all ten thousand times you told us. The lads are coming over later and you get to pick dinner and whatever movies we watch, that's your birthday party right there"  
Matty beamed "Sounds perfect" he said, leaning over and ruffling George's hair before getting up and wading through the balloons into the bathroom.  
~  
Matty had decided to be nice and pick something for dinner that everyone would enjoy, so they ordered takeaway burgers and made sure to get plenty of chips. When everyone got to his and George's flat Matty was thrilled to see not only Ross and Hann had shown up, but John had decided to come. He didn't go with them often when they went out, and Matty thought that maybe the staying in is what convinced him. He made a mental note to plan more nights in and invite John to them. Once everyone got in and Matty opened his presents (a nice journal from Hann, a bottle of wine from John, a gift certificate to a book store from Ross, and a set of very nice wine glasses from George which Matty insisted they break in right away) the food arrived. George got up to retrieve and pay for it while Matty picked out the movie and got it set up.  
"God, Pretty in Pink again Matthew?" George said as he walked back into the room with the food.  
"Hey! No complaining it's my birthday" Matty said, grabbing a bag and digging through it to find his burger, shoving a few chips in his mouth as he did so. Once he got his and passed the bag around so everyone could get their food and get settled, he pressed play on the movie. He ate his burger and his chips while watching one of his favorite movies with his favorite people and he felt very lucky and loved in that moment. He couldn't have asked for a better birthday.  
About halfway through the movie once everyone was done with their food and all kind of just laying against each other, George sat up suddenly from his spot between Matty and Hann and reached over into the drawer of the coffee table. He pulled out papers and a small baggy, finding a plate and starting to roll a spliff. He was their resident roller because he was so good at it so it didn't surprise anyone when he finished it in under a minute and was handing it off to Matty.  
"Going to put two into rotation so it doesn't go as fast" he mumbled as he started another one while Matty was lighting the first. By the time the birthday boy was handing it off he was being handed another to start.  
"Should someone else get first hit on this one?" he asked George, watching as he put all of his things away.  
"No, it's your birthday, you get first hits" he said, pushing the joint between Mattys lips and lighting it for him. So Matty took a few hits off of that one too and passed it in the opposite direction than the first one. By the time the movie was over they were all properly baked, and since Matty had no motivation to get up and change the DVD he turned on netflix and found something on there instead, ignoring the groans from his bandmates at his choice.  
"D'you only like movies that are made for teenage girls, Matty?" Ross asked, getting a small laugh from Matty.  
"I like their aesthetics alright?" he said, which caused more groans around him. But he didn't care. He settled back in between George and Ross and soon they were all just as into his movie choice as he knew they would be. As into as they all were they didn't make it all the way through before they passed out. Matty of course was first, then John, Hann followed shortly after that and then at around the same time Ross and George were last. When they woke up they were all very stiff and uncomfortable, having slept cramped onto a couch that had five people on it, but Matty was still very happy. He had the best friends in the world and he wouldn't trade them for anything.


End file.
